User blog:Zorro T. Dracoyena/Here. I. Be.
Hmm... So why am I here in the 1:00 (US Est) range instead of in school? Because we're doing exams this week and my first 3 classes didn't have state exams (well, US History does, but it's a year long class so its exam is at the end of the whole year.) And I ended up being exempt from all 3 of them, which bummed me out - I was kinda looking forward to the History test... But if you have a 90 or above final average and haven't missed more than 7 days (because our limit is 8 for each semester) then you don't have to take a teacher-made exam. I had a 98 in Advanced Functions and Modeling, a 100.2 in US History (though I'm not entirely sure how...), and... I have no idea what I had in Spanish 2 but it I was exempt so I guess it was at least a 90. Tomorrow I gotta go to school to take my VoCATs in Parenting and Child Development. Those things only take an hour, I'll be out by 11 (this depends greatly on how quickly somebody gets to our classroom and tells us to leave.) I ain't even goin' to school next week. Way off from that subject, my kitten knows how to ring the doorbell now. See 'im right there? That's Simba. We got him and his 2 sisters from my aunt on Thanksgiving. It wasn't planned, she just had to get rid of them and didn't take them to the animal shelter weeks before like she was going to. They were actually gonna go to the farm where my dad works, but they had 98 cats at one point and they've been getting rid of them for the past 2 years, so Simba, Nala, and Punkin ended up here. *Looks at the date on the picture* I'm not sure if that date is right... The picture was taken on the Tuesday before this past Christmas. Why is that a concern? Because when we were at Disney World the week after this past Christmas, our camera suddenly decided it was March 2008! I don't trust that camera's dates anymore. And it doesn't always take pictures like it's supposed to. Cameras stuck in the past and doorbell ringin' kittens aside, I considered makin' a blog about the ridiculous mess that we did at Disney World. But the pictures aren't in the computer yet, and - even if they were - I don't feel like it right now. Most of the pictures that I would put up would be the ones that I took. You'd be amazed how few random-people-I've-never-seen-before-in-my-life are in those pictures that I took. I didn't go to take pictures of Asians and parties of 16 from England. No, I went to take pictures of giraffes that I could've petted 'cuz they were so freakin' close and the Spectacle of Lights or whatever it was called. I took a picture of the sign. I took pictures of, like, 5 signs actually. So that's finally it. And even though I'm here right now, doesn't mean I'll be here often. I have a very important thing to do right now and until that's finished - maybe sometime in February - you won't be seein' me like you used to. Category:Blog posts